


Новый горизонт

by haritonovo_brevno



Series: Formula 1 au [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Car Pilot! Uchiha Madara, Female Uchiha Madara - Freeform, Female Uchiha Obito, Formula 1 AU, Gen, Kid! Uchiha Obito
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haritonovo_brevno/pseuds/haritonovo_brevno
Summary: Для Мадары этот сезон был последним, финальным. Дальше –лишь неопределенность и новые горизонты.
Relationships: Uchiha Izuna & Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Madara & Uchiha Obito
Series: Formula 1 au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040810
Kudos: 1





	Новый горизонт

Для Мадары гонки были всей ее жизнью. И дело было даже не в скорости и адреналине, не в глупом, наивном восторге, что она испытывала от каждого нового старта, и уж точно не в даруемой машиной иллюзии свободы. Просто прошло уже пятнадцать лет с тех самых пор, как эти проклятые гонки стали неотъемлемой частью ее жизни. Она могла бы попытаться она уйти от дел, оторвать от себя этот уже достаточно опостылевший элемент ее реальности, да только что ей это даст? Без гонок, без запаха топлива, металла и свежих сликов, без рева трибун и моторов ее жизнь была пуста. Да и по правде говоря, кто она без Формулы? Учиха, нагло и беспринципно ограбившая и бросившая клан, заклейменная смутьянкой без права на амнистию.

О ее побеге в клане толкуют уже много лет. Многочисленные матушки, бабушки и тетушки поучительным тоном втолковывают малюткам о «ненормальной эгоистке, поставившей собственную гордыню выше блага клана», а нынешний глава с таким презрением глядит на ее имя на семейном древе, словно видит не лаконичное «Мадара Учиха», а разлагающуюся тушу животного. Единственным, кто не отвернулся от нее после того акта отчаяния напополам с безрассудством в виде побега с прихваченными с собой парочкой миллионов йен, был ее дорогой младший братец, Изуна. Именно он не стал судить ее за тот воистину сумасбродный поступок, а лишь закатил глаза и сказал, что она, Мадара, самая настоящая дура, раз решила провернуть все это в одиночку и не взяла его с собой. Хоть он и был самым младшим среди всех ее братьев, но считался в сотню раз благоразумнее сестры. С этим заявлением было сложно поспорить, ведь из их дуета именно Мадара бросила дом и семью, как только тогдашний глава клана завел речь о ее «выгодном замужестве».

И все таки вне Формулы жизни своей она не видит. Именно она стала первой женщиной-пилотом в истории Формулы, стала, если так можно выразится, первопроходцем. Да и не абы каким пилотом, а самой настоящей Чемпионкой Мира. Но какой бы невероятной пилотессой она не была, скоро уже наступит тот час, когда ее заменят на какого-нибудь молоденького, амбициозного мальчишку, оставив ее на обочине трассы. Да и женщин в Формуле не очень то и радушно принимают даже на должности организаторов, менеджеров и специалистов на командном мостике, не говоря уже о пилотах болидов. Пожалуй, единственным исключением, не считая себя, Мадара может считать Тобираму Сенджу, сестру трехкратного чемпиона мира Хаширамы Сенжду. Она везде –и в боксах руководит подготовкой машины, и журналистам дает короткие интервью, и на командном мостике следит за показателями, раздавая указания своему братцу. Однажды даже заменяла Хашираму, получившего небольшую травму, на трассе. Места на подиуме она, конечно, не взяла, но за шестое место с его честно добытым одним очком сражалась так яростно, что даже у Мадары это зрелище вызвало нечто иное, нежели обычную снисходительную насмешку. Тогда, глядя на ее гордую осанку и отливающие красным глаза, Мадара действительно жалела, что ей так и не удалось столкнуться с Сенджу на трассе, побороться с ней за позицию, втоптать ее в грязь, заставляя давиться грязным воздухом и бессильно злиться, лишившись возможности обойти Учиху. Хотелось разбить эту маску ледяного спокойствия и заглянуть, какие же ураганы скрываются под ней. Залезть в самую душу и выпотрошить ее своими же руками. Хотелось…

Да мало ли чего Мадаре хотелось. Всем этим хотелкам не суждено сбыться, ведь что для Мадары, что для Тобирамы этот сезон был последним, финальным. Дальше –лишь неопределенность и новые горизонты.

\---

За спиной – десять этапов, впереди еще четыре.

В этом сезоне у Мадары все шансы стать чемпионом, главное – не дать обойти себя Хашираме и удержать свое лидерства.

До следующего этапа еще три недели, а потому прямой сейчас она сидит в баре со своим младшим братишкой. Тот, довольно ухмыляясь, вдохновенно рассказывал о каждом проколе их родственничков. Знает – для сестры каждая их неудача как бальзам на душу. Уж больно ей нравится трепать клановым нервы, знать об их проблемах.

Изуна, откинувшись на спинку стула, продолжил разговор.

– Что же еще тебе такого рассказать, – промычал Учиха. Осталась, пожалуй, только одна новость, но она не из тех, над которыми стоит злорадствовать, как обычно они делают при каждой своей встрече. Взвесив все за и против, Изуна все таки решается продолжить, – Из последних новостей у нас только смерть Кину.

– Кину? – Мадара нахмурилась. Вроде бы никого в их клане с таким именем не было, но почему то оно все равно кажется знакомым.

– Да-да, Кину. Ты ее не помнишь, наверное. Она тебе вроде как троюродной сестрой по линии матушки приходилась, - не найдя в глазах Мадары и капельки узнавания, Изуна вздохнул и начал объяснять.

– Ну, Кину Учиха, ростом пониже тебя была, голос такой громкий, нахальный, еще вечно с отцом спорила, – Изуна прикрыл глаза, предаваясь воспоминаниям о тех далеких временах. Потом вздохнул и продолжил, – Она еще закатила скандал, когда ее замуж выдавали. Не такой масштабный, как у тебя, конечно, но такое тоже тяжело забыть.

Мадара хмыкнула. Вот теперь она вспомнила ее.

– Кину, Кину… Это, случаем, не она хвост высокий носила постоянно и однажды подожгла бабкин сад?

Изуна оживленно закивал.

– Да! Она это была, она.

– И умерла.

– Да.

– Жаль, хорошая девчонка была.

– Ага, – Изуна махнул рукой бармену, чтоб тот повторил заказ, не отрывая взгляда от сестры, – у нее еще дочка осталась, Обито зовут. Если не ошибаюсь, ей сейчас лет так восемь или девять.

Мадара посмотрела на него. Понять, о чем она думала в тот момент, было невозможно, но расчетливый блеск в ее глазах наводил на некоторые мысли.

– Получается, девчонка – сирота?

– Я бы так не сказал – у нее отец есть, -младший Учиха перевел взгляд с сестры на стакан в своей руке. Было видно, что он чего-то не договаривал.

– Но?

– Но знаешь, с таким-то отцом проще сказать, что его и нет вовсе, -было видно, что Изуне этот разговор неприятен, но на вопрос сестры все-таки ответить собирался, – пьяница лютый, да и безработный. К слову, считай, что Обито сирота.

Мадара отставила стакан в сторону. На ее лице расцвела мрачная улыбка.

– Значит, если к малышке на дом нагрянут органы опеки, то ее папашу точно лишат родительских прав? – вкрадчиво протянула Мадара, хитро глядя на Изуну.

Тот нахмурился, прищурился и наклонился к сестре.

– Мадара, что ты задумала?- встревожено пробормотал Учиха.

– Да так, идейка одна есть,- в ее глазах плясали черти, - ничего особенного, братец.

Вдруг Изуна взял ее за руку и улыбнулся.

– Знаю я твое ничего особенного, сестра, так что позволь мне напомнить тебе о нашем старом уговоре, - младший Учиха озарил ее своей самой очаровательной, ласковой и добродушной улыбкой, – Уговоре о том, что в этот раз мы сделаем все вместе.

\---

У Обито день не задался с самого начала, когда ее отец не удосужился даже разбудить вовремя, не говоря уже о том, чтобы приготовить ей завтрак и отправить в школу. Так что да, Обито безбожно опаздывала и злилась на всех и вся.

Как же ей не хватало мамы, не хватало ее ласковой улыбки, громкого смеха, теплых рук. Не хватало ее голоса, мелких шуточек и подбадриваний. Не хватало до кома в горле, не хватало до слез. Но глава клана сказал, что Учихи не плачут, а она же Учиха, верно? Она же не плачет? Не плачет же?

В дверь постучали. Девочка, яростно растирая кулаком текущие по лицу слезы, поспешила узнать, кого же занесло в ее дом.

За дверью оказались взрослые. Попросили подойти отца.

Тот, пошатываясь после очередной пьянки, хотел было выставить их за дверь, но, получив отпор, начал драку.

В школу Обито безбожно опоздала.

\---

Через неделю Обито вышла из здания суда. Там ее встречала Мадара, ее новый опекун. Бабушка Киоко говорила, что она ей приходится троюродной теткой или что-то вроде того. Обито неуверенно посмотрела на Мадару.

Та, тяжело вздохнув, стянула солнцезащитные очки и посмотрела на свою подопечную.

– Думаю, нам стоит как следует познакомиться друг с другом, не так ли, мелкая? – слегка насмешливо спросила ее Мадара.

Обито взъерепенилась.

– Никакая я не мелкая, меня Обито зовут! Мне девять лет и я ростом выше всех мальчишек в моем классе!

Учиха лишь приподняла брови.

– Обито, значит? Ну а я Мадара, будем знакомы,- с этими словами она пошла в сторону машины. Обито, неуверенно потоптавшись на месте, рванула за ней.

Тем временем Мадара уже подошла к крайне дорогому на вид автомобилю и закинула в него сумку с документами. Потом махнула головой мелкой на дверь.

– Хватит копошится, полезай уже.

Обито была на удивление тихой. Тихо сидела на пассажирском кресле, молчала, изо всех сил старалась не привлекать к себе внимание. Видимо, сказывался шок от столь резких перемен в ее жизни.

Через минуту из-за спины Мадара услышала один единственный вопрос.

– Куда мы едем, тетя Мадара? – Обито говорила громко и ровно, ее голос не дрожал.

Через зеркало заднего вида Мадара увидела горящие решимостью глаза.

– Мы едем в новый мир, Обито.

**Author's Note:**

> Привет! это моя первая работа, так что я буду очень рада отзывам!  
> Эта работа является частью ау про Формулу 1, и если она вас заинтересовала или у вас есть какие-то вопросы, то вы можете писать мне в твиттере ( @tiredorange25 )  
> Если что, меня Харитон зовут ;)


End file.
